for some reason
by BronzeQueen18290
Summary: GaaSaku AU "Kalau ada Sakura semua tentang Gaara beres"/ "Jangan memendam semua masalah sendirian."/"kami hanya sahabat"/"lalu apa aku menjauhimu?" mind to R&R?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Gender:Friendship,Romance.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Sakura's POV**

**Pertamakali aku mengenalmu saat hari pertama kita masuk ke sekolah menengah, aku melihat dirimu. Ya dirimu yang begitu dingin, cuek bahkan kau tidak mengindahkan lingkungan sekitarmu.**

**Sejak awal aku sudah tertarik kepadamu, Rambut merahmu, Iris hijau matamu, bahkan dengan tato di dahimu itu.**

**Kau selalu sendirian, bahkan kau tidak mau membaur dengan yang lainnya. Berbagai macam acara kelas pun kau tidak mau berpartisipasi**

**Semua itu semakin membuatku penasaran, aku semakin mencoba untuk membuka tabir yang menyelubungimu, apa yang kau sembunyikan di balik kedinginan dan keangkuhanmu**

**Awalnya usahaku untuk mengajakmu bicara memang tidak membuahkan hasil. Tapi itu tidak membuatku menyerah.**

**Aku semakin yakin ada yang disembunyikan dibalik topeng berwajah datar dan dingin itu**

**Sampai suatu saat aku berhasil. Ya aku bisa membuatmu bicara kepadaku, meskipunhanya seperlunya**

**Semua orang seakan melihat takjub ke arahku karena aku membuatmu sedikit keluar dari duniamu yang dulu**

**Hari demi hari kita lewati bersama, yak kau mulai lebih terbuka kepadaku. Bahkan ke orang-orang sekelilingmu. Mereka semua sampai menyebutku pawangmu**

**"Kalau ada Sakura semua tentang Gaara beres"**

**Itulah yang mereka katakan, aku senang aku bisa membuatmu keluar dari duniamu yang begitu suram menurutku**

**Perlahan namun pasti senyuman di wajahmu semakin hari semakin meningkat intensitasnya. Akupun sangat bersyukur tentang hal itu**

**Namun tiba pada waktu itu kau tidak masuk sekolah seperti biasanya. Awalnya aku mengira itu hal wajar karena kau mungkin terserang demam atau flu yang menyebabkan tubuhmu lemah**

**Namun waktu terus berlalu, hamper dua minggu kau tidak hadir di sekolah. Kau tahu betapa cemasnya diriku?**

**Teman-teman yang lain bersikap biasa saja seolah tidak ada apapun, tapi tidak dengan diriku. Aku merasa ….. kehilangan**

**Sampai suatu saat aku menemukanmu di jejaring social, aku cukup beruntung karna biasanya kau tidak memakainya.**

**Aku mengajakmu bertemu, membicarakan apakah ada hal buruk yang menimpamu.**

**Kulihat badanmu segar bugar tanpa kekurangan satu apapun, namun aku bisa merasakannya. Ada hal lain yang mengganggumu, aku tahu hanya dengan melihat matamu.**

**Setelah terdesak kau akhirnya mengakui dan mencurahkan semua masalahmu kepadaku.**

**Ya aku tahu memang sulit dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang tidak harmonis, ternyata hidup bergelimpangan harta tak seindah yang kukira. **

**Siapa sangka keluarga Sabaku yang dikenal mempunyai perusahaan terbesar di daerah ini mempunyai kepelikan dalam urusan keluarga.**

**Kau mengeluhkan ayah ibumu yang selalu bertengkar, dan adikmu yang selalu menangis sedangkan kau tidak bisa berbuat apapun**

**Ya, yang bisa kau perbuat hanya lari dari kenyataan dan mengindari pahitnya dunia.**

**Aku menasihatimu, menggenggam tangamu dan menguatkanmu bahwa kau tak sendirian.**

**Aku berkata semuanya akan baik baik saja kalau kau mau mengubahnya.**

**Aku memintanya kembali bersekolah dan membicarakan keluh kesahmu kepada orang tuamu**

**Aku berkata, "Jangan memendam semua masalah sendirian."**

**Aku mengenalmu lebih jauh dari dirimu sendiri. Kau hanyalah orang yang kesulitan untuk mengungkapkan apa yang kau rasakan sehingga mempengaruhi perilaku dan sikapmu**

**Kau bisa berubah menjadi mentari kalau kau mau, itulah yang aku yakini**

**Setelah pertemuan itu esoknya kau kembali bersekolah, aku senang bukan main. **

**Dan kau juga menuruti nasihatku untuk lebih terbuka kepada orang lain**

**Semua berjalan dengan lancar, bulan demi bulan kau dan aku lewati dengan penuh kehangatan sebagai sahabat.**

**Entah aku harus bahagia karena kau sahabatku dan selalu ada disisiku di setiap saat aku membutuhkanmu atau aku harus bersedih karena aku tidak bisa menjadi sosok yang lebih istimewa lagi bagimu**

**Kau telah menjadi mentariku, dan aku bunga yang tak bisa hidup tanpa sinarmu.**

**Semua orang yang mengenal kita selalu berkata mengapa kita tidak menjadi sepasang kekasih?**

**Kau hanya menjawab, "kami hanya sahabat"**

**Aku hanya tersenyum kecut. Salahkah aku berharap lebih darimu Gaara?**

**Semua berjalan lancar seperti biasa, namun firasatku mengatakan lain.**

**Aku yakin ada sesuatu, ada yang begitu mengganjal di hatiku.**

**Suatu hari aku menemukan ponselmu tergeletak, tanpa sengaja aku menyentuh layar ponsel ****_touchscreen _****mu**

**Ternyata itu kolom pesan, dan mataku terbelalak kaget karena semua pesan tersebut berasal dari satu nama **

**'Matsuri'**

**Ya itulah nama yang ada di pesan masuk di handphone mudari awal sampai akhir**

**Dadaku terasa sesak melihatnya, hatiku teriris.**

**Walaupun sikapmu tidak berubah kepadaku, aku tetap merasa sakit**

**Kau tahu? Lebih baik kau mengacuhkanku daripada kau bersikap biasa kepadaku namun ternyata kau mencinta wanita lain**

**Aku tahu aku egois, awalnya pun aku yang menyuruhmu untuk terbuka kepada setiap orang.**

**Tapi mengapa sekarang aku tak terima? Aku cemburu Gaara**

**Semenjak saat itu perlahan namun pasti aku menjauhimu.**

** Aku tidak siap kalau wanita itu akan menyandang status sebagai kekasihmu.**

**Aku takut perhatianmu akan terkikis untukku, karena itu lebih baik aku yang menjauhimu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau yang melakukannya**

**Setelah beberapa lama kau mulai menyadari keanehan pada diriku dan kau bertanya kepadaku**

**Kau menatapku dengan tatapan sendumu,"Kenapa kau menjauhiku Sakura"**

**Aku memalingkan wajahku, aku tidak mau melihat kearah matamu, "Aku tidak menjauhimu Gaara, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu"**

**Kau mencengkram tanganku dengan erat, lalu menarik wajahku memaksa untuk melihat ke arahmu,"BOHONG! Kau berbohong Sakura, kau tak meantap mataku"**

**Tuhan, air mataku sudah tak bisa kubendung lagi. Lalu kata-kata itu terlepas begitu saja dari mulutku**

**"Aku mencintaimu Gaara! Aku.. aku tidak sanggup melihatmu dekat dengan wanita lain! Aku takut kau mengacuhkanku! Sebelum kau menjauhiku lebih baik aku menjaga jarak duluan!"**

**Semua kata kata itu terlepas begitu saja dari mulutku tanpa bisa ku control**

**Kulihat tubuhmu menegang, lalu kau berkata dengan lirih, "lalu apa aku menjauhimu?"**

**Aku hanya terdiam dan tak bisa menjawab. Hanya isakan tangisku yang terdengar**

**Tubuhku merosot kebawah, lalu kau meninggalkanku**

**Setelah kejadian itu di sekolah aku sudah benar-benar menutup diri. Aku kehilangan sahabat yang aku cintai. Betapa bodohnya diriku ini**

**Untung saja tahun ajaran akan segera selesai beberapa hari lagi. Meninggalkan setumpuk tes akhir semester**

**Aku mengalihkan segala perhatianku untuk menjalani tes akhir semester**

**Aku tidak mau terpuruk dengan keadaan ini, aku terus menyibukkan diriku dengan belajar dan belajar**

**Ujian akhir semester pun telah selesai, aku melirik kea rah bangkumu. Ternyata kau tidak masuk.**

**Aku hanya bisa tertunduk lesu, kemudian aku menyadari ada sebuah sura di kolong mejaku.**

**Dengan tulisan ****_'untuk Haruno Sakura' _****di sampul depannya. Aku pun membuka surat itu**

**_To: Haruno Sakura_**

**_Sakura, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa berbicara langsung kepadamu tentang kepergianku. Mungkin kau membenciku karena pertengkaran terakhir kita._**

**_Kau tahu Sakura? Saat kau menjauhiku aku begitu tersiksa, aku tidak bisa melewati hariku tanpa memikirkanmu_**

**_Aku dengan Matsuri tidak ada hubungan khusus, mungkin memang ia sering menulis pesan untukku. Tapi aku tidak memiliki perasaan khusus kepadanya Sakura_**

**_Kau tahu? Semenjak kau bilang kau mencintaiku aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi Sakura. Aku juga mencintaimu. Sejak dulu, sejak kau mulai mengisi hari-hariku_**

**_Aku takut untuk menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku Sakura. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata putus atau perpisahan darimu. Karena yang aku tahu banyak sahabat yang berpacaran lalu mereka bertengkar dan berpisah. Aku ingin kita bersama selamanya Sakura_**

**_Saat membaca surat ini mungkin aku sudah berada dipesawat, aku meninggalkan jepang dan menuju ke New York untuk melanjutkan study ku sebagai pewaris Sabaku Corp._**

**_Ingat Sakura ini bukan perpisahan, Aku hanya pergi dan nanti aku akan kembali. Ketika aku kembali berjanjilah kepadaku untuk menjadi Nyonya Sabaku. Agar kita bisa bersama selamanya. Tanpa ada kata perpisahan ataupun putus_**

**_Aku mencintaimu,_**

**_Gaara Sabaku_**

** FIN**


End file.
